


Colonel May

by KiwiCutie013



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Play, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fear, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Slight Grimmons, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tucker is short, Tuckington - Freeform, adorable animals, after blood gulch, after season 18 and so on, fears, kitty!!!!, slight sargnut, so is Donut, thats it, thats the tag, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: “Don’t rush me. I’m being as careful as I can.”Washington was about to interject before he paused and considered the circumstances.He’d much rather Tucker be careful then quick.“Ok, ok.” He rationalized. “Just don’t hurt her.”Or There's something under Wash's porch and Tucker hates cats
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Franklin Delano Donut/Sarge, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Colonel May

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the title name. The name is based on the name of the kitten my mom bought for me, however, my dad made us get rid of :(
> 
> so that's the title to honor her :D
> 
> ANYWAYYYY, Please Enjoy! <3

“Don’t rush me. I’m being as careful as I can.”

Washington was about to interject before he paused and considered the circumstances.

He’d much rather Tucker be careful then quick.

“Ok, ok.” He rationalized. “Just don’t hurt her.” 

He could hear Tucker scoff from under the porch. “How do you even know it’s a girl?” He hissed before mumbling something Wash didn’t hear, but could only assume was along the lines of ‘know it all hard-ass’

Washington rolled his eyes. “Because I was a vet.” 

Tucker didn’t respond and kept still and for a moment, Wash was unsure if everything was ok.

Maybe there was a snake or raccoon or spider and he fucked up asking Tucker to go down there.

A quiet purr was heard followed by quick rustling and the next thing Wash knew; Tucker was crawling out, out of breath, twigs and leaves sticking to his clothes as he rushed out and leaned against the wooden frame with a huff. 

“I’m not doing it.” He stated seriously.

Wash frowned. He understood where his boyfriend was coming from, but he was still disappointed. “Come on, you haven’t even tried yet.” 

Tucker whined and curled his head into his knees. “Waaaaash.” He complained before lifting his head up to look at him. “I hate cats.” 

“What are you dirty blues up to?!” Sarge growled from his front porch, catching the attention of both Wash and Tucker.

Donut was out of the same house a second later, playfully swatting Sarge on the arm. “Sarge, be nice.” He continued his march down the porch stairs and headed towards Tucker and Wash, leaving Sarge to follow. 

“There’s a rodent under the porch.” Tucker stated, giving a weak glare to Wash.

Washington returned the look before redirecting his attention towards Donut. “A kitten,” He corrected. “There’s a kitten under the porch.”

Donut smiled. “Ooo, I wanna see!” He gushed, kneeling down in front of the porch and arching his head under to get a better look.

“Donut!” Sarge barked. “Get your head out from under there! You have no idea what the blues are planning. There could be killer rats or radioactive rats or-“

“There’s no killer rats.” Wash interrupted. “And our only plan was to have Tucker crawl under and get her out, I think she’s stuck.” 

Tucker pouted. “Why can’t you do it?” He grumbled. 

“Because I won’t fit.”

“You’re too damn tall.” 

Wash smirked. “Not my fault you’re so short.”

Tucker was about to argue back when Donut shot up. “I’ll do it!” He said quickly as he began climbing under.

It didn’t take long for Donut to untangle the kitten from wherever it was or for Wash to be proven right that it was a girl (even after multiple dejections from Sarge) and soon everyone, including Grif and Simmons from next door, who had come outside to see what all the commotion was and had crowded around the small creature. 

That was everyone, but Tucker.

“Dibs.” Grif said quickly.

“You can’t call dibs.” Wash degraded. “I found it.”

Tucker frowned. “Nah, you can keep it.” He told Grif.

Wash shot him a nasty look before scooping up the kitten. “I’ll clean her up and then we’ll decide what to do with her.” He stated to everyone.

Complains and groans were heard, but confirmations were given as everyone left to their own business. 

Wash pet down the small creature’s back and smiled at the soft purr it gave before looking at Tucker. “What do you have against cats?” Wash asked.

“I hate them,” Tucker said simply. “They run away and poop everywhere and scratch you.”

Wash bit his lip. “Will you at least hold her?” He asked. “Maybe you’ll like her.”

Washington took one step forward with the kitten in his hands and paused as Tucker flinched and quickly stood up, backing away.

That’s when it clicked.

“Wait a minute,” Wash smiled. “Don’t tell me that you’re actually afraid of a tiny, innocent kitten?” He teased.

Tucker put his hand out as Wash took another step closer. “Get that thing away from me, Wash.”

“Washington chuckled. “It’s not going to hurt you, Tucker.”

“I don’t care, it’s evil.”

Wash laughed. 

“It’s not funny!”

And continued laughing. 

“Relax,” Wash said finally, amused smile still on his face. “I’m sure she will make a great practice daughter for Grif and Simmons.” 

Tucker nodded, staring dead-eyed at the cat even as Wash walked away, with that stupid smile still on his face. 

Oh, Tucker will get him back for that next time he finds a spider in the house.


End file.
